Illumination systems, such as projectors, may sometimes utilize multiple light sources. Because such light sources are typically contained in packages that are larger than the physical extent of the source, the light from such sources is spread over a large area and etendue of the light sources has a non-uniform distribution. As a result, the total number of lumens that are actually used by the projector is less than the total number of lumens from all of the light sources.